I Need You (Chapter 14)
Hi guys! I've finally finished the much-anticipated chapter 14! Endou's dead! DX STORY (Chapter 14) "Hurry up, Onee-san! Can't you drive any faster?!" Hiroto yelled at Hitomiko, who was driving Midorawa, Yagami, Kii and Hiroto to the hospital to see what was going on. "I'm already vialating the speed limit! If the cops come now, I'm dead" Hitomiko yelled back "Why are you in such a rush anyway? You've already seen!" "I didn't see Endou, I didn't go in! The nurse just said that he was dead" Hiroto told her, a note of sadness in his voice. Hitomiko looked at her foster brother through the mirror, but he had his head down and his hair had fallen onto his face, hiding his eyes from view. "Hiroto-kun?" Yagami said nevously, edging towards him uncertainly. She was sat on his left, Midorikawa was on his right "Are you okay?" "Yeah..." he lied, his voice quiet "You sure?" Midorikawa asked him, leaning down in an attempt to see his best friend's face "Yeah" Hiroto said, forcing a smile "We're here" Hitomiko announced, un-doing her belt, opening her door and getting out of the car. Midorikawa, Yagami, Kii and Hiroto followed suit. They all ran up to the hospital and hurried up to the 3rd floor, where Endou's room was whilst Hitomiko paid for parking. "Hiroto, Midorikawa, Yagami, Kii! You're here!" Aki exclaimed, jumping up from her seat in Endou's waiting-room. She had noticeable tear-marks on her face, though it was nothing compared to Natsumi and Endou's mum. Natsumi was sobbing uncontrollably in the corner, Haruna and Fuyuka at her side desperately trying to comfort her and Endou's mum was screaming angrily whilst crying, Daisuke and Endou's dad at her side trying to calm her down. " I NEED TO SEE MY SON!" she shrieked, tears rolling down her face constantly "WHY CAN'T I SEE HIM?! HE'S MY SON!!!" "Calm down, Atsuko!" Daisuke shouted over her angry cries. Endou's mum was about yell something back, but at that moment a nurse walked out of Endou's room. "Can I see my son? Please!" begged Endou's mum "I'm afraid you can't" said the nurse "Why not?!" demanded Endou's mom "Because, he's dissapeared" replied the nurse, a worried expression on her face "WHAT?!" everyone cried "You're kidding, right?!" Hiroto cried, running up to the nurse "I wish" she replied "I was in his room, putting up the cards he had been sent, I turned my back on him for about a minute and when I turned back - He was gone!" "H-how is that possible?!" cried Kidou in disbeleif "I'm honestly not sure..." the nurse's voice was quite hoarse "This makes absolutely no sence" remarked Hitomiko from behind everyone, making them all jump again. "Seriously, how do you do that?!" Hiroto stared at her, then at the door that seemed completely undisturbed "That isn't the main issue here!" Hitomiko replied, her gaze going over to the nurse. "So, he just disappeared?" she asked her "Y-yes" replied the nurse, who looked immensly confused by the situation "I think all you kids should go back home, we'll deal with this" Coach Kudou told everyone "Mr and Mrs Endou, Hibiki-san, Daisuke-san would you mind staying here to sort this out?" "Of course" Endou's mum replied "Fine with me" said Hibiki "I'll do anything to make sure this mess is sorted out" said Daisuke "Okay" said Kudou, gesturing to a door in a corner of the room, which he walked over to, followed by Daisuke, Endou's mum and dad and Hibiki. Later, at Sun Garden... Hiroto was sat in his room, and all he could think about was Endou. 'I need to get my mind off him!' Hiroto thought to himself 'I'll go and see Sakura-chan' he suddenly decided. He got up, walked out of his room and made his way across the hall towards Sakura's room. He knocked on her hot-pink door that had a pretty sign with '~♥~ Sakura ~♥~' written on it. There was no reply. Hiroto knocked again, a little harder. Still no reply. Suddenly he heard something from inside. He pressed his ear to the door and listened carefully; He could here Sakura whimpering and crying from inside, it sounded as if she was in pain. "Sakura?!" Hiroto cried, opening her door and rushing into his little sister's room. She was on the floor, having what looked like some kind of fit. "Sakura!" he yelled, running to her side and leaning down next to her "Sakura? Can you hear me? Sakura!" "Hiroto?" came Hitomiko's voice from outside "Is that you?" "Yes! Please - help!" Hiroto called to her, glancing round at the door. Hitomiko rushed in, and gasped when she saw Sakura on the floor. "What happened?!" she cried, leaning down on the other side of the poor 12-year-old girl. "I-I don't know!" Hiroto said, his voice full of worry "I just heard her crying, came in and found her on the floor!" "I'll call an ambulance!" Hitomiko announced, jumping up and whipping her mobile out whilst making her way downstairs in a rush. "Sakura..." Hiroto whispered "I lost you once, and I can't lose you again..." Tears were now spilling down his cheeks and onto the floor. To be continued... ---- Hiroto: Do you make my life suck in ever chapter on purpose?! Mika: Gomen~ You're my favorite character and I love making my favorite characters suffer cuz it's kawaii when they're sad~ Midorikawa: ¬_¬ The main focus is Hiroto, I'm his best friend yet I say ''two words ''in the entire chapter?! Mika: Lol! Sorry, I couldn't think of any fitting lines for you! Sakuma: You're lucky, I don't say anything at all! Mika: Minna, minna! I'm only one girl! I can't please everyone! Livi: Stay tuned for chapter 15~ All: BYYYEEEE!!! Category:Fanfictions Category:I Need You Series